glasswindowsmlpunifandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans are a humanoid bipedal species, both highly intelligent and adaptive. They possess many diverse races and cultures. They are natives of the planet Earth and of the Origin Dimension. They are also natives of a second Earth located in the Copy Dimension. Physiology Humans are a bipedal race of sapient beings who walk on their hind legs, have hands and feet - each with toes and fingers, as well as incredibly useful opposable thumbs - and unlike ponies they cannot use magic naturally. They do, however, have a surprisingly strong affinity for magic with the aid of tools. Humans have little in the way of noticeable body hair - though hair does in fact cover most of their body. The most prominent patch of hair on them is on their head, and it's thought to serve the same function as a mane - that being to protect their advanced brain from impact and extreme temperatures. Like ponies, humans can come in many different shades. However, while ponies display a wide variety of differently-shaded coats, humans only have their much more limited skin variations to differentiate them from one another. Unlike ponies, humans have a tendency of grouping their 'races' based on skin color instead of physical differences, i.e. Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, ect. Psychology Races White/Caucasian Asian/Mongoloid Black/Negroid Austraoid Magic Original Earth Dimension While this dimension has plenty of magic available, humans are incapable of using it naturally and in fact seem to ignore the fact that it exists at all. After Twilight Sparkle showed up, however, various organizations began to take an interest in magic. Copy Earth Dimension Due to this dimension being a copy, and thus artificial, it possesses little magic as the beings termed magic cannot access it, and thus their power cannot seep through. However, small amounts of magic do enter this dimension through cracks in the dimensional walls that separate the Animalia Dimension and the Copy Dimension called dimensional tears. Humans here are incapable of using magic naturally, however some resourceful humans have figured out how to use magical catalysts to harness the power of magic. Morgan le Fay and King Astral even managed to harness enough power to extend their lifespans hundreds of years, and the organization KORT maintained a fair quantity of low-grade mages throughout their long history. In General No known human is capable of using magic directly, however they can control it by either transforming into a creature that possesses an innate magical ability, using catalysts, earning the right to be called an embodiment , or utilizing magical objects such as Excalibur. Notes Despite their limitations, one of the most renowned wizards in pony history, Star Swirl the Bearded - also known as Merlin - was descended from the original humans who settled in Equestria - though admittedly, he was born a unicorn and thus, some might argue, a pony. Other figures such as Crimson Nightmare and Spark were also originally humans, but were well above average in their magical proficiency. However, the vast majority of humans who transformed into a form capable of weilding magic were shown to not be very magically adept, so it is likely that Crimson and Spark were rare exceptions and that the human species as a whole is not very magically adept. Technology Origin Dimension Humans Thanks to the life-easing presence of magic, humans in this dimension are what some might term 'soft'. They have substantial levels of technology, beyond those found in Animalia, but are still far from the levels possessed by the humans in the Copy Earth. Copy Dimension Humans Due to the danger and turmoil of their dimension, as well as the lack of substantial magic reserves, humans in this dimension have pursued technology in an attempt to make their lives more convenient and safe. Because of their ceaseless pursuit of knowledge and advancement, they have become the prime authorities on the sciences of the world, with the exception of magic science. They are considered by far the apex users of non-magical technology. Culture Due to the massive variety of human cultures, it is nearly impossible to list them all. However humans in general tend to share certain things in common. Major Events in Human History Origin Earth Copy Earth *Banishment from Animalia *History Rewrite *The Unending War *The Hysteria War Notable Alicorns